To correlate the plasma insulin and glucose responses and the perceived feelings of hunger and mood state of mildly obese women consuming four isocaloric liquid meals and one complex carbohydrate meal containing 0, 2, 5, or 7 grams of fiber, all of which have different carbohydrate and fiber sources.